Izzie and The AntiGeorge
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: One day at lunch while talking with Meredith, Izzie realizes her feelings for George are not platonic. George/Izzie.


**Disclaimer: **Clearly, as you probably should know by now, I don't own Grey's Anatomy. This is just for fun.

**A/n: **This is a random idea that came to me one day begging to be written. It was too amusing to pass up, so I wrote it. And here it is for you all. No specific timeline. A small warning: this is a one-shot _NOT_ for Alex/Izzie lovers or George/Izzie haters. Now, please enjoy. :)

* * *

**Izzie and the Anti-George**

Izzie seated herself on the plastic and steel chair beside Meredith, who was idly flipping through a magazine someone had left behind on the table. She heaved a sigh and began eating the less-than-delicious cafeteria food on the tray before her.

"So, anything interesting or new since this morning?" Meredith asked, pushing the magazine away.

Izzie shook her head and swallowed her mouthful. "Of course not. After rounds, Bailey stuck me in the Pit while she let Alex go with Sloan on the Mashed Face Guy case."

Meredith wrinkled her nose. "That sucks. I didn't get anything interesting either." She paused. "Speaking of Alex, though, I heard a rumor about him today. Well, I assume it's a rumor anyway."

"What was it?" asked Izzie and took a sip of her water.

"I overheard some nurse talking about how Alex was into you again."

Izzie choked on her water. "_What?_"

Meredith shrugged. "That's what she was saying. She stopped when she noticed I was listening though, so I don't know any more."

"Well, he can be into me all he wants," said Izzie. "But I'm definitely not into him."

"You were once, you know. You don't have to make it sound like it's such an impossible idea."

"I was _once_, yes." Izzie agreed. "But it was a long time ago and he broke my heart and we moved on."

"Still. Would you ever consider being with him again?" asked Meredith thoughtfully.

Izzie shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because…" Izzie cocked her head for a moment and tossed around the words to explain her feelings. "Because he's the Anti-George."

Meredith laughed. "The _what_?"

"The Anti-George! No, see, listen." Izzie set her fork down. "Alex is Mr. Tough Guy. He works so hard not to let people past his snarky, prickly front that if someone somehow sneaks past and sees that little piece of heart and soul he has buried in there, he freaks out and pushes them away. He lashes out and hurts them and he doesn't _want_ people to see past the front he's worked so hard to build.

"George lets people in almost immediately and he's usually the one getting hurt, not doing the hurting. He trusts easily, he loves easily, he looks for the good in people even if he doesn't totally believe it's there. He has a big heart and he always wants to share it with those that don't.

"Alex is self-absorbed, arrogant and callous. He treats his patients more like numbers or objects. George is modest, sweet, funny and _really_ cares for people."

"Ok, I think I'm getting it." Meredith nodded slowly.

"George is, and has, always been there for me no matter what. He knows exactly when to make me laugh or when to be serious, when to give me a hug, when to give me a push. Alex… well, Alex was a little less evil when we were together, but he still slept with someone else and didn't seem to mind much that he broke my heart." Izzie smiled wryly and picked her fork back up.

"So, now, wait. You're saying that you're not into Alex because he's the complete polar opposite of George. Are you saying… that you _are_ into George?"

Izzie's cheeks flared red and though she tried to stammer out a denial and protest of sorts, it was no good.

Meredith grinned in delight and covered her mouth with her hand. "You _totally_ are!"

"Please, _please_ don't say anything to anyone Mer," Izzie pleaded desperately. "Especially not George. I don't know how to deal with this yet and the last thing I want is for this to be the new hot topic amongst the nurses."

Meredith lowered her hand. "Of course not. So how – when, exactly, did this happen?"

"Well…" Izzie sighed as she moved the food on her plate around aimlessly. Before she knew it, the things she'd been thinking of for so long spilled out of her mouth. "I don't know exactly. It's just… we really get each other, you know? I mean, we're best friends and we know everything about each other. He's always there for me – _always_. I laugh with him, he's the shoulder I cry on, he always can make me feel better, he takes care of me when I have the flu… He's… well, he's George, and I'm Izzie. We fit. And it's always been like that, from that start. George and Izzie, Izzie and George. I guess I never expected to fall in love with my best friend."

"Iz…" Meredith breathed.

Izzie tensed. Did Meredith think it was terrible that she liked George so much? Was she going to talk her out of it? Or worse, tell George?

"How could you fall in love and not tell me?" Meredith finally said.

Izzie looked up from plate. _Love?_ She had said _love_, hadn't she? Wow. She _loved_ George. Izzie smiled.

Across the room, George entered, gave them a small wave and began filling up his own tray with the less-than-delicious cafeteria food. Izzie's heart raced and her stomach swirled and flip-flopped.

"Because I didn't know if it was love or not until it came out of my mouth just now." She replied finally.

_But there's no doubt,_ Izzie thought. _I am most definitely in love with my best friend. My George._

**-end-**

* * *

**A/n**: Oh how do I love Izzie/George, let me count the ways. ;D Thanks for reading, and reviews are like oxygen.


End file.
